objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blocky
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Blocky was a contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He was known for his reckless attitude and prankster persona, running a mini-series on Battle for Dream Island called Blocky's Funny Doings International. In Battle for Dream Island Blocky was one of the twenty-one (originally twenty) contestants that competed on BFDI. He was considered to be a secondary antagonist, as his recklessness towards his actions and his pranks had no real evil intentions, just for fun. Blocky is also known for being one of three contestants who received a second chance on the show (the others being Flower and Spongy), and the only contestants who had the possibility of receiving a third chance to compete. He was the third contestant to be eliminated off the show, receiving the most votes at six votes. He would later rejoin the show, receiving eight votes from viewers. He would ultimately place 9th on the show, receiving 112 votes, being eliminated nine episodes after his rejoin. In the final rejoin of the show, he received only twenty-four votes from viewers, not rejoining the show. Blocky got 239 votes to join Battle For Dream Island Again, which wasn't enough. He was the 30th popular possible joiner, including those dead or not there. Fan Fiction 'Battle for Nightmare Island' Blocky is a contestant on BFNI. Human Names * Blake Astrauskas (Opinduver) * Bryan Cabrera (KittyFan2004) * Blake Brandon (NLG343) * Brayden Neuman (Ze Tossere) * Peter Lewisham (WheeliumThe2nd) * Blake Kinglsey (NahuelFire39) * Charles Billingsley (MrFlamerBoy) * Eric "Blocky" Mazorson (Mattkilledme!!!) * Bryan Reyes (Kenny) * Blake Peters (BalloonFanThatBoialt) Where Blocky is From * Pawtucket, Rhode Island (KittyFan2004) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Morgantown, West Virginia (U4Again) * New York City (Ze Tossere) * China (WheeliumThe2nd) * Fort Lauderdale, Florida (treyelevators) * United States, New York (NahuelFire39) * Jacksonville, Florida (MrFlamerBoy) * Moscow, Russia (moved to Nova Scotia, Canada at age 12) (Mattkilledme!!!) * El Paso, Texas (Kenny) * Houston, Texas (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Birthdates * January 27, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * April 23, 2000 * Summer 1997 (BattleForBFDIFan4) * November 14, 1991 (U4Again) * April 3, 1991 (treyelevators) * January 2, 1993 (Ze Tossere) * 1973 (WheeliumThe2nd) * ??? (NahuelFire39) * November 20, 2007 (Mattkilledme!!!) * November 14, 1991 (Kenny) * April 25, 1996 (23) (BalloonFanThatBoialt) * August 2, 2021 (EvanVizuett) 'Trivia' * He was named "Red Blocky" in When Objects Work. * As confirmed on jacknjellify's BFDI's History video, Blocky's original name was "Building Block". * Blocky's eyes are still open when he sleeps (As seen on Take the Plunge: Part 1) * Blocky's mini-show (B'locky's '''F'unny 'D'oings 'I'nternational)'s capital letters make '''BFDI. * Blocky has placed 22nd and 11th in the whole first season in BFDI. Gallery Battle For Dream Island Blocky.png Blocky AIR.png Blocky plush.png New Blocky Pose.png Blocky-1454153956.png Blocky BFMR.png Blocky Pose 1.png Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png Blocky 13.PNG 500px-Blocky Pose.png BFDI Blocky In Steven Universe.png 150px-Blocky new.png BBFDI-Blocky.png Blocky Mad 1.png Blocky Photo Shock 1.png Blocky and Flower in love.png Paper Blocky.png Blocky Eliminated.png Blocky (Eliminated).PNG Blocky (Current).PNG Blocky (OSRPG!).png Blocky Pose.png Blocky.png Blocky-3.png BlockyPose(Teal).png Blocky-2.png Blocky Icon RFTP.png Blocky U.png Blocky H.png Blocky N.png BlockyBFSCPose.png Blocky-1.png 88px-Blocky new.png Blocky-0.png Blocky with shadow.png Blocky SSBOS.png Blocky BFST.png.png Blocky Pose BFUM.png Blocky 45° BFST.png.png Blocky (New Pose 2).png BlockyPose.png Blocky_Pose_(1).png Blocky pose (enzo).png Blocky (OLD).png Blocky PICTURE Icon.png Blocky walk.png Blocky is stuck.png Blocky_2.png Blocky_3.png Blocky_4.png Blocky_5.png Blocky_6.png Screen_Shot_2013-06-09_at_10.23.12_PM.png Blocky_13 moo.PNG Blockayy_.png Blocky_smiling.png 1473632800485.png blocky walk in.png Blockylockie.png Blockyedgeyy.png Blocky (New Pose2).png 42. Blocky.png BFDI - Blocky.png Blocky's Geometry Dash International.png Blocky Pose 1.png Blocky (SuperCDLand) 2.png Blocky (SuperCDLand).png WOW Blocky Pose.png| 's Version Blocky's Pose.PNG 4. Blocky.png Snowball, Pen, Eraser and Blocky.PNG Blocky-1509887570.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-07-55-661.png Four Blocky.png Bad Blocky drawing.png blocky bfb.png|object show school version Sadblok.png OLDblocky.png Elim104blocky.png Download (13)blookie.jpg BlockysFunnyDoingsInternational.png Blocky without football.png Blocky with stretched arms.png Blocky wiki pose.png Blocky stand.png Blocky sit.png Blocky Draw.png 1479039202991.png 1479039156066.png Blocky_Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Bwocky2.png 911B900A-8FEA-4037-A79E-1A003AEFFB5D.png Blocky BFB.png Blocky-My V 1.0-.png BLOCKY But With WTVJ CAP..png BLOCKY STOP EATING GRASSY!!!.png poklr.png|User:TheCherryWHY's pixelart of Blocky 6192D0B4-3267-4E00-8B6F-8EF8EB99DA66.jpeg|By BB230 Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds V2 with Shading.png|In Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds C812D6D8-76D4-40C6-9209-ACF79B653653.jpeg BLOCKY Names In Other Languages *Kockëdalë - Albanian *الزاوي - Arabic *Bucaq - Azerbaijani *Blokori - Bosnian *Bloco - Brazillian Portuguese *Ъгловати / Блоки - Bulgarian *Obstruido - Castillian Spanish *Obstruït - Catalan *块状 - Chinese (Simplified) *塊狀 - Chinese (Traditional) *Karirani - Croatian and Serbian *Kárový - Czech *Kantede - Danish *Plokki - Estonian *Kulmikasta - Finnish *Obstruer - French *Bloque - Galician *Blockig / Blocky - German *Χονδρός - Greek *Kockás - Hungarian *Blokki - Icelandic *Balok - Indonesian *Blocco - Italian *ブロッキー - Japanese *ប្លុឃី - Khmer *블로키 - Korean *Clausus - Latin *Stūra - Latvian *Kampinis - Lithuanian *Obstruído - Lusitanian Portuguese *Klumpete - Norwegian *قالب دار - Persian *Kątowej - Polish *Blocos - Portuguese *Блочной / Блоки - Russian *Károvaný - Slovak *Bloqueado - Spanish *Kantiga - Swedish *బ్లాకులు - Telugu *บล็อก - Thai *Bloklu - Turkish *Блоковий - Ukranian *Blocky - Vietnamese *Blocog - Welsh *Blocí - Irish Category:From Florida Category:Floridians Category:BFDI Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Blocky Category:Blue Raspberry Haters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Neutral Over Bubble Wand Category:Battle for BFDI Category:A Better Name Than That Category:BFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BFWB Category:Battle for Wish Bush Category:American Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:From California Category:Contestants Category:Woody's Victims Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:Pen Fans Category:Ben4497098's Favorite Characters Category:Battle For Dream Island Characters Category:1970's births Category:Texan Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Cute Category:Pranksters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:2020's births